Scheherazade Revised 1/1 Edition
by Miniryu
Summary: At LAST! The revised 1/1 edition! Tender [*cough*] yaoi scenes between Duo and Heero, Quatre and Trowa, and Wufei and his kleenex box! Now you can experience all the beauty of Nekky Duo and Werthers through the fic! It's A Thousend Nights, GUNDAM STYLE!


Ah, yes. The lovely system of chaptering seemed like too much to do for laaazy Mini, so I have therefore began my Revising period-- where I shall revise each fic I have into *one* fic, and update that fic instead. ^^;;; Heh... Anyway, this is the new, revised version of Scheherazade from a 5/5 to 1/1 complete ficcie. ^_^ Enjoy the new bits and pieces. Enjoy the FIC! XD ~Miniryu~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Tale of a Thousand and One Nights

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Legend tells of the Sultan of Baghdad and his wife, Scheherazade.

Here's my take on the tale, Gundam Wing style. ^_~!

It's a long voyage ahead, folks! Bring pocky and a cuddly bishi with ya!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

By Mini,

In dedication to Ariana's Birthday. ^_-! Happy Birthday, Ana!!

For Ana and Bee, may they always be a shiny couple!

For the ever-so-shiny Michi, who, for her birthday, wanted a 13x6x5!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One day in a palace filled with diamonds, gold, jewels, hand grenades, and the such, the sultan finally confronted his wife.

"Omae o korosu!" the angry king yelled, pulling a gun from his spandex turban [the only one of its kind, very tight at that!] and aiming it at his annoying wife.

"But Heeeeeeeeroooo!!!" she pleaded. It only made his highness more angry. She should've known...

Ever since he finally agreed to screw with her, she never shut up. At last, he silenced her for good.

"Ninmu..." he smiled, "Kanryou." He threw off his turban [for it gave him shaggy hair] and tucked his revolver into his spandex shorts. Ah, the quiet...

If only she had left him alone... If only...

She was so annoying-- first of all, he didn't even *like* girls! He was *much* more interested in boys. Second, she--

"Oh my!" the sultan's psychiatrist, Quatre, rushed in, "By Allah, Heero-sama, what have you done?"

"Hmmph!" Heero snorted. She deserved it! But still... How to handle such a situation?

"...She's dead. Thine heart no longer beats, highness..." he whispered to her limp body.

The sultan could not say the true reason why he killed her, so he figured he'd better save his spandex-covered ass [and a nice one at that!] and exaggerate the truth.

"I found her in bed with another man," the clever sultan said in monotone.

"Oh dear..." Quatre frowned, "...I shall arrange the funeral..." He walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"Hn."

"Friend Trowa!! He did it agaaaain!" the blonde called throughout the castle, looking for his friend [a very friendly one at that!]. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quatre came upon Chief Executioner Wufei, also known as "Wufei of the Red Red Rivers," and his kleenex box, watching old Fushigi Yugi reruns. 

"Do tell, o Wufei of the Red Red Rivers, whither be the banged one?"

Wufei snorted, "The banged one? Alas, he dwell in thine carnival chambers, with a spanky new pair of ye handcuffs! And I think not he use them for justice."

"Ooh... Very nice. I shall be off to him. I bid you farewell, Wufei of the Red Red Rivers," chirped the blonde assistant, smiling wickedly as he head to his festive chambers, whispering, "Lovely be thine slender pallid wrists in handcuffs, my Trowa..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"But, highness, with all due respect," Wufei of the Red Red Rivers scowled, "the kingdom shall be up in arms! Justice be to the Black of No Return, sire. What shall we do?"

"Hnn," mused the sultan, "I shall need a new wife."

"Indeed, your nobility. But, o glorified one, how shall we prevent such an unpalatable event from reoccurring?" Wufei questioned.

"Indeed, that is a problem, Wufei of the Red Red Rivers," the king mused, pulling a werthers from his spandex shorts. The sultan thought for a moment, and suddenly his eyes lit up with a flash of excitement. "I say, I shall remedy this problem! I shall take a fair, virgin bride for every night, and on the morrow, I shall shoot him!!" His Prussian eyes lit up at the word 'shoot'. He then proceeded to cackle maniacally, until he began to choke on the werthers, pounding his chest.

The werthers candy flew out of his mouth and hit a gong on the wall, causing it to fall with a resounding 'gong' noise right on top of Head Executioner Wufei. Wufei fell forward and ended up... well...

"Where's my face??" he asked. He pulled his face from the Spandexy One's lap, and, looking at where his face was at, proceeded to spurt blood out his nose like a fire hose. "Grrr...!!! INJUSTICE!!" he shouted.

"Wufei!" the sultan yelled, scowling, "You've bled on my spandex!!! GRRR...!!! Clean this up!!"

Chief Executioner Wufei sighed and muttered, "As you wish, your grace," and stomped off to find a cheap place to buy mops and kleenex.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And so it went, the sultan taking a new boy every night for a whole year, until...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That's so sad..." Father Maxwell sighed over the loss of another young boy.

"I know. All my friends from the palace are gone... How long shall this burden be carried?"

Both voices carried in the church, leaving echoes of sadness.

"Alas, my good friend Solo..." Duo Maxwell lowered his eyelashes against his cheek. The beautiful boy's braid clung to his body, as a dog's tail would when sad and mourning, chestnut hair shining. His very expression held an almost angelic innocence, even though the boy himself was terribly hentai. He frequently went around cackling madly and blowing things up. Overall, he annoyed everyone in sight. Yet, no one could hate him.

"Still, the king chooses another. How long before he takes from the townsfolk?"

"He must be stopped!" the braided bishounen stood up, fist twitching at his side, "I shall stop this unjust defiling of young virgin boys!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" the black-clad boy cackled like demon.

"But...?" Father Maxwell sweatdropped.

"Yes!! I shall overcome all obstacles and destroy the supreme power!!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

Father Maxwell sweatdropped more and began to cross himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What's this you say?" Heero catechized, "A boy from the church?"

Wufei tugged at his spandex ensemble [the reason for which, the sultan threatened to shoot anyone who donned "that baggy shit"] and nodded. "Yes, sire. I believe his name was Maxwell."

"Hn."

"They do say he's the most fetching in the land. And that he can get anything he wants with a simple wink or flirt."

"Tell me why I wasn't notified of this seducer before..." Heero's voice trailed off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm dead sex-ay! Lookit my sexy bod-ay!" Duo imitated, laughing. He turned to his stuffed bear, Noo Noo, and went, "Git in my bell-ay! I want my baby back, baby back, baby back, baby back ribs!!"

Just then, Father Maxwell walked in the room.

Duo turned to him, thinking him his friend Hilde of the TechTeam, and said, "I'm dead sex-ay!! Lookit my sexy bod-ay!!"

Father Maxwell looked at him for a moment, then turned around abruptly and rushed out, closing to door behind him.

"Oops..." Duo blushed. He then went back to watching his Austin Powers movie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Very well, bring him in, Wufei," Heero ordered.

"Yes, your grace."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

End Part One...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We've come for the boy," Wufei announced at the door to Maxwell Church.

Father Maxwell looked towards the men who had entered the Church.

"A boy?" If he could stop them from taking Duo... But it was what Duo wanted, wasn't it? ...Still... "We have no boy--"

A voice behind the two guards spoke up, "We all know you do. His highness wishes to see this 'legendary' tease."

"Tease?"

"Hey! What's going on here?" Hilde of the Tech Team came up from the other entrance.

"These men want some boy..." the priest looked at Hilde. Although he wouldn't lie normally, he would do anything for Duo's protection; hopefully God would forgive him if this would save the young bishounen's life.

"Some... boy?" She asked, confused. Father Maxwell gave her a look. "We have no boy here."

"You lie!" the first guard accused.

"We have no boy here, just some bibles and supplies," Hilde insisted.

Wufei of the Red Red Rivers raised an eyebrow, "Then you won't mind if we have a look around."

Hilde and the reverend looked at each other.

Hilde was the first to speak, "Yes, or course. I'll be right back. I need to check on my project on the second floor."

The second guard went to stop her, but Wufei motioned for him to stay back.

Then the search began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Duo!" a voice hissed through the door to Duo's room, "Keep it down, we're going--"

"Aw, hi Hilde! ^_^ I'm dead sex-ay!!!" he yelled.

Too late.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm dead sex-ay!!!" a voice yelled from above Wufei.

"What was that?" Wufei and the soldiers asked at once.

Father Maxwell was pushed out of the way and the three invaders headed up the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Quick! We've got to get out of here!" Hilde whispered, grabbing Duo's arm, pulling him off the bed.

"Where's the fire?"

"Some men have come to take you to his highness. ...We've gotta you outta here!"

"No way."

Hilde froze. "What?" she asked.

"No. I made sure to be noticed. I will put an end to this wrong!"

Just then, the door flew open and Wufei saw the boy.

"That's him! Get him!!"

The guards grabbed Duo's arms and carried him.

He smiled and said, "Wish me luck!" on the way out.

"Oh no!" Hilde looked at Father Maxwell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, how about carrying the other half of me? 'S annoying. I'm hungry. What'cha got ta eat? How come ya'll're so quiet?" Duo's voice threw out questions like money from a confuzzled ATM, "Do I really have to sleep with him? Hey, why do they call you Wufei of the Red Red Rivers? Why--AAH!"

The baka's voice was put on hold with a good whack of Wufei's mallet.

"Ye be quiet."

"Ite-te-te-te-te-te-te-te-te!!!" Duo winced, "Damn. Hey, 'zat the palace?"

**WHACK!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Highness, we've found him," Wufei announced.

"Sugoi. Bring him in."

"...Uh, sire?"

"Yes?"

"...He's rather... noisy... shall we gag him?"

"No."

"But highness..."

The sultan's eyes bugged out of his skull, "You dare question ME? Omae o--"

"EEP!! No!!" Wufei ran out before his crazy ruler went berserk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Aiyah... Where's my face?" Duo blinked as his eyes adjusted. He stared straight ahead into Quatre's eyes.

"...Ye be rather odd, indeed. Methinks cute, too!" Quatre commented, winking.

"Wonderful... *yawn* So, where's O Spandexy One?"

"Omae o korosu."

"Ah, I see," Duo said as he stretched.

"Quatre, you may leave now."

"Yes, sire," Quatre bowed and headed back into 'Ye Merry Olde Torture Chamber' for some more stress relief with Friend Trowa.

"Wow, nice place," Duo looked around, completely ignoring Heero. He whistled and stared up at the ceiling, high overhead.

"Come here, you." Heero glared as Duo just kept wandering aimlessly around the room, "Come here, boy!"

"Who? Me?" Duo smiled, feigning innocence.

"GET OVER HERE!"

Duo bounced over, LITERALLY, and plopped down rather roughly on Heero's lap, being sure to wiggle and squirm before settling in a bit better.

"So, got anything to eat?" Duo rubbed his tummy, "I'm starving, here!!"

"Baka. You will do as I say and-- HEY!! I'm speaking to you!!"

Duo's slight snore was Heero's only response. Heero growled and poked to bubbles coming out from Duo's nose, bursting them and waking the baka.

"*yawn* This is boring...! Wanna hear my Fat Bastard impression?"

"No."

"I'm dead sex-ay!! Lookit my sex-ay bod-ay!! I want my baby back, baby back, baby back ribs!! GIT IN MAH BELL-AY!!!!" Duo bounced on the annoyed Heero's lap and reached out to touch the sultan's shaggy hair with wide, curious eyes. "Is it... real?"

"BAKA!! Of course it's real!!"

"Holy shit! O.O!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was going to be a long night...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo lay on the royal bed in the finest of black silk, hair down, and mouth gagged [for he annoyed the sultan so].

The door clicked shut as Quatre came in. Duo looked at him with wide violet eyes.

"His majesty be in soon. Praytell, do thee have any last words to thine kin?" the blonde removed the gag.

"WHAT?"

"Any word to you' homies?" Quatre translated.

"Oh. Uh... Yeah! Tell Hilde of Tech Team that 'I'm dead sex-ay' and that she needs to put my hentai mailing lists on daily digest, otherwise my inbox is gonna be shitting rabid weasels by the time I get back."

"If ye get back... Aa, it shall be so."

"WHAT??"

"Right on, duuuuuude! It be covered, mon."

"Gnaaaaaarly!!"

"Far out!!"

"Dig it!"

"Wasssssssssup!!!!"

"WASSSSSSSUP!!!!"

"WASSSSSSSSSSSSUP!!!"

"WASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUP!!!!"

"Wassup."

The two hip Jamaican dudes looked up to see a rather annoyed Heero.

"Did I not elucidate the significance of the silencer?!"

"WHAT????"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo made another face at Heero as the sultan tried to put the masking tape firmly on his noisy slave's mouth. Stupid baka.

"Bleeeeeeeeh!!!" Duo made a kissy fishy face at Heero.

"Dorei! You are one! Act like it!! You do not make kissy fishy faces and bleeeh-ing noises at your master!!"

"BLEEEEEEEEEH!!! Beeeeeeeeeeedaaaaaaa!!" Duo continued.

"Baka!"

"Man, sultan's're soooooo not cool!" Duo pouted. He sighed and starting doing more impressions and the like.

"Shut your piehole, boy!"

"I dun wanna!!!!!" Duo whined, and poked the half-undressed Heero's bellybutton.

"AH!!! Don't DO that!!!" the sultan yelled, shuddering.

"Aren't you going to laugh like the dough-boy?! Man, this is sooooooo *uncool*! I didn't want to lose my virginity to someone who can't even do the dough-boy, dammit!!"

"Close that hole in your face and get undressed."

"Hey, Heero? ...Are you..."

"Does he know my secret???"

"...ticklish?" Duo got a devilish grin as Heero gawked at him, dumbfounded. "...You are! Hah! Then you're MINE, NOW!! MWA HA HA HA!!!"

Afterwards, Heero lay on the floor, defeated. Duo was still up and bouncing, giggling madly all the while. He looked down at his vict... er, playmate and pouted.

"Hey Heero! Don't you want to play?" Duo asked, looking terribly cute.

"Baka... Must call guards..." Heero moaned, and tried to get up, but Duo sat on him.

"Silly Heeeeero!" Duo teased, and patted the sultan king on the head.

"Stop that!!" said king roared.

Duo just patted him on the head and called him silly again. This was fun! ^_^ He could get used to this!

"GUAAAAARDS...!!!" Heero moaned.

Trowa and Wufei immediately ran in to see the giggling Duo perched happily on top of their sultan king.

"Peasant! Off him at once!" Trowa pushed Duo off and pulled the young sultan to his feet. Heero brushed himself off and wobbled a bit.

"What's this shit? I was having FUUUUUUN!" Duo whined, his voice becoming nasal.

"Dishonor, Maxwell!" Wufei of the Red Red rivers scolded.

"Oh, forgive me, for I am but a mere MORTAL!"

"You health, sire?" Quatre asked, running in from the hall.

"Bad... Stupid baka..." Heero growled.

The blonde looked at the smiling Duo and blinked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So *what* exactly happened, hmm? Well? Out with it, boy!" Quatre frowned, stamping his foot and looking... Well, cute. [^^]

"Well, I was kinda bored and my black silk boxers were riding up again 'n shit 'n--"

"Nevermind!" Quatre didn't want to hear more. He had a feeling it would be the most disturbing thing he had ever been subjected to. Except Father Maxwell/Duo hentai*.

He was disgusted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, at about 1:00 am, Heero finally got his Duo back. This time, though, he was gagged and his hands were tied behind his back.

"Well, have you learned your lesson?" Heero asked, hands on his hips.

"Mmphmph. Mmphmphmmmph, mnn," Duo mmph-ed.

"There." Heero took the gag out. "Now repeat."

Duo grinned cheekily and went, "Mmphmph. Mmphmphmmmph, mnn."

*Heero Death Glare*

"Thanks. I said that I was hungry and that Wufei of the Red Red Rivers has a stick up his ass."

"..." The sultan sighed, sweatdropping.

"So, are you going to untie me?" Duo asked, still smiling.

"No."

"... Why not?" Duo had fake tears threatening to streak down his face.

"I'll re-gag you if you don't shut up!" the sultan growled, veins on his forehead and fists twitching.

"Vicious, aren't we?" Duo teased.

"Hn." Heero pulled a knife from his shorts and cut the ropes around Duo's wrists, getting no response from the braided boy.

Duo started to whistle obliviously as Heero got undressed and began taking off his own clothes, ignoring him. He was finally slapped.

"Well?" Heero asked, looking rather annoyed.

"Well what?" Duo blinked.

"Answer the question, baka!!!" the now declothed sultan fumed, but Duo was a bit too busy enjoying the view to hear him... 

"Damn! Man, are you even human?" Duo whistled and continued to enjoy the view.

*Snort!*

"Man, sounds like one of my M-19 firecrackers."

"Hn?"

Duo looked away and played innocent.

"HN?"

"I swear, you have no manners and-- EEP!!" Duo flopped back on the bed and pushed himself farther away. "Whoa, don't touch that!!" Duo pulled a mallet from nowhere and WHOMP!!-ed Heero.

***WHACK!!!***

"Hnn... @@;;"

"Aiyah..." Duo sweatdropped and threw the mallet down.

Heero managed to shove himself back on top of Duo, "What were you saying about firecrackers?"

"Ah, yah. I have a lab in the church, make lotsa bombs and shit. A few MK-80s, cherry bombs, shiny things... Neat stuff."

Heero propped himself on his elbows with a child's look of wonder plastered on his face, "Guns and bombs?"

"Yeah, I've got a whole slew of 'em."

"Revolvers...?" Heero asked, eyes shining.

"Yep, those too."

Heero left out a *squeaky!!*, and Duo raised an eyebrow, asking, "Was that you?" Heero blushed, tilted his head to the side, and helped Duo up. 

"Tell me more..."

"Well, I have this neat idea involving nitro and Fronterra Bean Dip..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The morning came, yet...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quatre knocked on the wooden door for the fifth time. What could be holding up his highness's approval? The gentle blonde slipped in silently, and gawked at the sight. Duo lay, *fully-clothed*, on the bed. Heero, also in his clothes, next to him. Duo held a pamphlet in one arm and a pen lay on the sheets.

"My..." Quatre went closer to make sure they had not been poisoned. After a good stare and glimpse of the completely clothed Heero, Quatre came to one conclusion...

Duo was an evil sorcerer from the depths of the netherworld, hell bent on making Heero suffer.

Don't ask how he came up with that. Going crazy from nerves and not getting enough sex last night, Quatre rushed forward and began shouting.

"Sire!! Awaketh thee, sire!! Awaaaaaaa--" 

**WHACK!!!**

"Oucheths!"

Duo put down his mallet and stretched, yawning cutely.

"Awaaaaaketh..." Quatre fell over, legs twitching in the air. He gained swirlyeyes and moaned.

"...Hn??" the sleepy Heero stared dazedly at the feet.

Getting up, Duo yawned and asked, "Where were we? Oh yeah. Well, I think it had something to do with chicken feijitas and a big ol' tub of ricotta cheese..."

"Hnnnn..." Heero grunted, and he stretched.

"Sire," the blonde groaned, "shall we make with the executi--whoa!" Quatre tripped and flew head first towards the bed. "*blink* Uh... Where's my face??" Quatre asked from the inside of one of Heero's goose-down pillows, "... ACHOO!! *_*;;; Ugh... I take that as a no."

"Hn," Heero stated, and pulled Duo back onto the bed, "Tell me more about that Austin Powers movie..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And so for the next three weeks, the sultan blatantly refused to let the braided boy out of his sight, with an exception of bathroom breaks, and the fascination with ricotta cheese, MK-80s, and Fronterra Bean Dip soon became a fascination with Duo...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hnn..." Heero commented intelligently as he looked at Duo.

Stared at Duo. 

*Gawked* at Duo.

"Uh... I got something on my face?" Duo asked, more than a bit nervous.

"Hn," with a lightning-fast move, Heero had the boy, now all in shiny black silk, up against the wall, caught in a feral, rough kiss.

"Mmmph..." Duo mmph-ed, trying to pull back.

Heero broke it gently and stared lustfully at the panting boy, "What did you say?"

"...Well *that* was blunt!"

Heero kept staring, eyeing the now sweatdropping Duo like one of them delectable Hot-Pocket things, licking his lips. When he advanced, Duo retreated, heading to a dead end.

"Uh... I kinda need a shower... I need... bathroom... and..." Duo pushed up against the wall again with every step Heero took, eventually forcing him to be caught down in a corner. Heero kneeled down and settled practically on top of the unfortunate [or fortunate, depending on your perspective] Duo.

"Duo..." Heero smiled and kissed the goosey American.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

End Part Two...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Don't ask. It's disturbing sometimes, what you can find on the internet. ^^;;;;!!! WAAAARG!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ano..." Duo began, right before the sultan jumped on him.

*random... intriguing noises*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quatre was in his festive quarters, making merry

with Friend Trowa when Duo ran in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What are you?" Quatre asked with a British accent.

"A very naughty boy!" Trowa panted.

*Whiplash!*

"What are you?" Quatre repeated, holding the velvet whip in his left hand.

"A very naughty boy!!"

"Aiyaaaaaaah!!!" Duo ran the leather-clad Quatre over, Heero hot on his heels.

"Omae o neiji!!!"

"*cough* ...Warg..." Quatre's fingerless leather gloves had track marks on them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In Ye Merry Olde Kitchen...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hn?"

A severely enraged Wufei's teeth turned to fangs as if looking for blood while he stirred the batter with a giant wooden spoon. He smoothed out his puffy pink apron [courtesy of Quatre] and snorted.

"..aaaaaaAAAAAH!!!!"

"Nani?!?" The flustered Wufei turned around just as Duo ran into the kitchen, knocking him out of the way and spilling his pancake batter all over him. Wufei got fire in his eyes and smoke came out his nostrils. "WAAAARG!!!" He breathed out fire and looked around for his next victim.

Duo and Heero froze for a moment, right in mid-run.

"...Uh..." Duo sweatdropped, backing away.

"KISAMAAAA!!" came the belligerent cry, and Duo bolted as a very irked Wufei gave chase, menacing spoon in hand, fangs doing a Chomp-Chomp [Yay! Mario!!] down and ready for feeding.

Heero took a moment to watch this scene, laughing as the crazy duo [no pun intended] ran around the room in fast motion. Eventually he gave up and walked back into his room. He could grab the baka later, after Wufei wore him out for awhile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo ran into the shower room and locked the door behind him.

~Whoo... Nothing can go wrong in here...~

Sighing, he decided to take a shower. One thing about palace showers-- the water was always warm and running, so you didn't have to wait to get in. A major plus for this braided bishounen.

"Hn?" For a moment he thought he might have heard something. He pushed aside his doubt and stripped, heading into the shower. He opened to door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Heero looked up from his book of 1001 Ways To Do It: the Yaoi Edition to see Nekky Duo running full speed at him.

"Methinks you are a hot--AH!" Heero was trampled in the middle of saying his latest line.

"...And STAY in there!!!" Quatre's 'Pissy Uchuu no Kokoro' voice came from just outside the room.

Heero's head bobbed slightly, his vision blurred. "Duo?"

"What?" Duo grabbed a sheet from the bed and covered himself up quickly.

"What happened?"

"I... uh... Well, you see, I found my way to the showers, and opened the door, you see and... Lo and behold, I found Quatre gleefully mirthing with Friend Trowa..." Duo sweatdropped and put his one free hand behind his head.

"Hn. Yes, we all know how Quatre likes to maketh merry with Friend Trowa."

"I BE HEARING THAT!!!" came a voice from the direction of the couple's Festive Quarters.

Heero snorted and tried to peer around the sheet. Duo backed up and covered himself more, burning red.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in Ye Merry Olde Kitchen...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wufei snorted and began to mix the batter again, pouring in the flour, and adding the egg.

"Dragon?" came the voice of Ye Merry Olde Washlady, Treize.

"*snort* Nani?"

"Dragon, Zechs of the Bath Water Emporium and I be heading to Ye Merry Olde Starbucks for ye jovial cup of java! Wouldst thee accompany us?" Treize batted his eyelashes and giggled girlishly.

"Methinks this be another of ye schemes to get a chance to mirth with we three again," Wufei snorted.

"I thinketh not, precious Dragon," the jovial washlady said.

"Very well then. I shall accompany thee."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And not five seconds out the door...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Snatcheth him, Treize!" Zechs cackled.

"Methinks 'tis time for fun, Dragon! Fuuhuuhuu!" the washlady pounced on ye hapless Wufei of the Red Red Rivers and he was dragged into Ye Merry Olde Bushes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, in the king's Throne Room...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo was perched on Heero's lap, while the Japanese boy fed him cheetos and petted him. In between bites, he had the American telling him the story of Star Wars.

"...And so you see," Duo reasoned, "Obi-wan died at the hands of Darth Vader only to become spiritually stronger--"

"Did anything get blown up?"

"Yes, and there was lotsa shooting! Laser beams of red from every edge of the scene..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And so you see, Duo had successfully managed to keep his virginity and entertain his king for One Thousand Nights. 'Twas the very thousandth night when...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Duo?" Heero interrupted the black-clad boy's tales of Men in Black and Independence Day to tell him the most significant news of his life.

"Yeah?"

"Methinks this is the 1000th night of ye tales... And..."

Duo looked up with big eyes and leaned forward, "Yeah?"

"Methinks I shall change your life forever tomorrow."

Duo swallowed. Did he mean...?

As if on cue, Quatre and Wufei stepped into the room, followed shortly by Friend Trowa.

"Take him away," Heero ordered.

"WHAT??? After all that???? YOU %$%&$^#^#%$ #$%$#$%# $$^%$#^!!!!!!" the braided boy yelled out as he was dragged into another room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, after all that time... He still planned to kill me. I should have known... I was a toy..." Duo sulked in his new temporary room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

End Part Three...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo banged on the door a few times, but no response. 

"Damn it! Dammit all!!" He kicked it, and then bounced around yelling, "Ite-te-te-te-te-te!!!" 

After hobbling over to the bed, he gained a puzzled look on his young face.

"What's this?" he asked, "Silken sheets?" He thought aloud, "...But they don't put such things in the dungeon..." He thought for a moment, then shrugged and flopped down. 

"*snort* I'm a royal prisoner. Gotta love that." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"But why, highness?" Quatre, who now donned the title "Ye Mirthing One", asked. 

Heero became indignant, "No!! HE MUST NEVER KNOW." The Japanese sultan struck a pose and cackled like a banshee. It the midst of his display... 

*Ring ring!!* 

"Sire...? What be that noise I be hearing?" the Mirthing One asked. 

"Oh. Call," the sultan said simply, and reached into his spandex depths and pulled out Ye Merry Olde Cell-phone. [^^!]

"Right... Gotcha... Ryoukai... ALRIGHT... G** D*****!!! JUST DO IT, AND DO IT ***NOW!!!***" the O Spandexy One jammed the cell phone back in his pants. 

"Uh, sire?" 

"Nani!?" he growled. 

"We don't *have* cells phones... That's another 200 years or so..." 

"Shizuka ni shiro!!!" yelled the king, having a tantrum, "We also have air conditioning and werthers!!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Dragon, methinks we'd like to play a game..." Treize sighed, bored. 

Zechs of the Bath Water Emporium agreed. 

Wufei thought for a moment... 

"AH!" he jumped up, scaring the poor Washlady into Zechs's arms. 

"Dragon?" asked Treize.

"A game suitable for only quick and brilliant minds; for the sensible and astute to use their superior skill; a game of glory, a game of honor; a game where only the strong shall survive and the weak are put in their place; a game where possibilities have no bounds and the excitement gathers attention from all!" 

"In other words?" asked Zechs. 

"...Hide and Seek!!" Wufei beamed. 

*facefault* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Duo was laying on the bed, listening to Relena's CD player and singing along, but changing the words. 

"All the young boys love Quatre..." Duo kicked his feet and continued doodling in a book he found, "Tender young Quatre, they say..."

He almost didn't notice that he was doodling on writing. 

"What's this? ...Writing?"

Relena's Diary. 

"Hmm..." mused the baka.

...and the more I think about it... He'd never know... Oh, how I love my husband. Yet at the same time, I've been harbouring a secret lust for my multi-browed Mistress... Oh, she has such a way with her... 

Duo stopped reading right there and closed the book, not wanting to know for once. 

"I don't *wanna* know!" he heard a click and looked to the door, but only found a shiny black silk shirt with a slinky, dressy bottom to go with it. He looked at the shirt, picking it up and inspecting it. Hmm... Very nice... With a low neckline and sleeves that had ties for wrists at the end. Very nice... Terribly expensive... Horribly, inconceivably shiny...

But Duo, **being Duo**, didn't quite get the message [though that was what Heero was banking on]. 

"I guess they want to bury me in my best."

He sighed, closed the book, and changed into the outfit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The next morning... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Heero looked over the large setup. 

"Sugoi," said he, and began to bark out orders for the placement of gifts. 

At one point, he looked over at the stereo.

"Does the music work?" 

"Hn." Friend Trowa walked over and pushed a button. 

"**_Azayakana isshun no hikari he to michibiite!!!!_**" 

"NO, NO, **_NO!!!_**" yelled the Spandexy One, jumping up and down while flailing his arms, "TURN IT *****_OFF_*****!!!!" 

The music was quickly turned off, and Friend Trowa set the volume down 20% instead of 90%. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"What the Hell was *that*?!?!" Duo asked rather loudly, upset from being deaf and having been literally shook up. The entire earth had seemed to shake, and Duo was glomping onto the bed for dear life, whimpering.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Friend Trowa!! I can't hear anything!!!!" Quatre yelled. 

Trowa took a deep breath, and actually said something.

"And neither will anyone else!!"

"OH YEAH!! Come on, Friend Trowa!!!" Quatre grinned evilly and went off to mirth with Friend Trowa in the tent. 

Heero paced back and forth, barking out more orders. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Fuuhuuhuu," said Treize, "Where ye be hiding, Dragon? Methinks I'm not liking to have to find ye!" 

Wufei smiled. Treize'd never find him under the bed!

Both he and Zechs of the Bath Water Emporium were gleefully hiding behind the cover of the invisible bed skirt. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Back with Duo... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*munch, munch, burp!* 

"Ah..." Duo was currently reaping the rewards of finding Relena's Airhead stash... 

[Mini: ^_^;;... Heh... *schnurle*] 

...and then Head Executioner Wufei came in. 

"It is I, Wufei... of the Red Red Rivers..." he added grudgingly. After Treize had given up, Wufei had decided to hide behind the curtains, next time. 

"Word up, homie," Duo said, a bit depressed that his time had come. He still hadn't gotten his pants on!

"Put on the bottom and methinks Friend Trowa shall be up to escort ye to ye new life." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Soon after that, Duo was dressed in the black silk.

The baggy harem pants were quite a surprise

didn't Heero like Spandex? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"SHIZUKA NI SHIRO!!!" Heero roared, and the crowd hushed. O Spandexy One snorted for good measure and addressed the crowd once again. "There will be not one smiling face, the baka must not know. Is that clear?" Heero scowled down at the hundreds of people below. 

"Hai, Heero-sama!" they chorused to his Spandexiness. 

"Sugoi," said he in a low voice, and he gave the signal to Wufei. 

He evil laughed, the helium-induced, chipmunky [don't ask] "Mwa ha ha!" ringing through the air. Wufei shook his head and gave the signal to Trowa. 

"KISAMA!!" Wufei shrieked, and his pony tail spasmed as though it were connected to a light socket. 

Trowa nodded and pulled a blind-folded and bound Duo behind him. Duo held unto his arm as best he could [Hey, he's tied up! It makes it kinda difficult!], not wanting to trip and muss his hair, now down and cascading down over his shoulders like a waterfall of gold in the orange dusk sunlight. He then gave the signal to the ever-mirthing Quatre. 

"Yodel-yodel-yodelay-HEE-HOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Trowa yodeled, blushing lightly at the unusual sound. Quatre sighed and returned the signal... 

"My groin itches!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs [much to the delight of his Spandexiness]. 

Trowa thought for a moment and answered, "Scratch it!" 

"No!!" Quatre turned beet red, knowing what he'd have to say next in reply to the code they had been using [I'd hope... O.o;;]. "No, dammit!! Blow job, NOW!!" 

Duo would've been rolling if he wasn't bound, despite the fact that he was going to "die". 

Friend Trowa blushed and started dragging Duo to the center of the Spandexy One's stage. 

Yes, stage. His highness had made quite a fuss over the stage... When Quatre suggested pink flowers and a pink tuxedo, Heero's brows began to fork and he threatened to make him watch Nekky Colonel Tuberoff Cybering With Quinze [TM] videos. Needless to say, Quatre shuddered and ran off for more "comforting" with Friend Trowa. 

Duo muttered a few curses as Friend Trowa nudged him forward. He could hear Heero's breathing, it was so quiet. He knew it was Heero, only Heero would smell like Spandex and cologne. 

...Did Spandex even have a smell?? Yes, yes it did! For Heero smelled... 

**__**

LIKE SPANDEX. 

[*sweatdrops*] 

That and Werthers. 

He tried his best to glare at the smirking sultan, but ended up looking helpless and all pouty-faced. Heero leaned forward, to capture those velvety-soft lips...

And he would have had another "ninmu kanryo" to add to the pile if Duo hadn't have kicked him in the shin. Heero grabbed his leg and scowled.

"Don't touch me!" 

"Baka. What makes you think I was even near you?" Heero asked.

"Uchuu no kokoro." 

Quatre's voice raged over Heero's snort. 

"Hey!! That's miiiiiiiiiiine!!!" he whined, pulling out two fingerless leather gloves. An electrical shock surged through him, and he was dressed in bondage, an ominous cat-o-nine-tails in his hand. Beware the P.U.N.K.!! 

**__**

Pissy 

Uchuu 

No 

Kokoro 

Bewaaaaaaaare!!! 

Quatre flicked the cat and began cursing non-stop until he noticed a rather vulnerable Trowa cowering by the end of the stage. He stomped over, his lace-up bitch boots shiny and menacing. With a primitive growl, he threw Friend Trowa over his shoulder like a dead animal and carried him off for more mirthing. 

"Damn," Wufei said as he stared in shock. Quatre was stronger then he looked... 

Heero ignored everything else and focused once again on his captive Duo. 

He looked over him; up, down, crotch, up, crotch, up, cro...

"Now that I have you," Heero began, "what should I do with you?" 

"F*** you!!" Duo sweared.

The crowd gasped. Wufei's eyeballs popped out of his skull. Jamming them back in, he gawked at the scene. 

Duo's defiant glare of violet, aimed towards the smirking sultan as he leaned closer. Heero chuckled a bit coldly. 

"I might take you up on that offer... But first..." he mused, "There's something to be taken care of..." 

Heero's smirk only made Duo's glare more intense, the violet flames shimmering in the red evening light. The Japanese sultan was holding Duo's chin in one hand, and stroking the other boy's flushed cheek with the other.

"There is something that I've been thinking about lately."

Duo only stared angrily in response. It wasn't a question, and he wouldn't answer it. He wouldn't even if it were a question.

Heero's smirk softened, bordering a smile, and he pulled Duo's bound hands toward him. With a quick flick, the boy had whipped out a knife and cut the binds in less than a second. Duo stood, flabbergasted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Somewhere in the city, a blonde conspired revenge...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dorothy Catalonia was thinking about the next step in her plan. She picked up a card and stared at a number on it.

She dialed the number and spoke into the phone.

"Hello? Jade?" [1]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heero's staring made Duo blush, and as the braided boy was about to say something, the Japanese sultan captured the lips that enchanted both men and women, lips Steve Tyler and Mick Jagger definitely envied. [2]

At first, the other boy had tried to pull away, but changed his mind and began kissing back, opening his mouth and letting Heero's tongue--

"Attack!!!!" came a shout, and two girls appeared from nowhere, clad in black leather and... Almost nothing else... [O.o;?]

Several others appeared behind them, and then the group split to reveal a rather dangerous-looking girl wearing lace up, thigh high bitch boots and enough black leather to scare the hell out of Quatre's PUNK.

"Ana! Bee! Move out, you have your orders!" she yelled to the two girls, and they readied their whips. "Assistant Michi! Move... ?!"

The girl looked around, trying to find her general.

"Michi!!" she yelled. But, alas, this 'Michi' was nowhere to be found. Groaning, she called to a blonde across from her. "Zelda! Your orders are to find Assistant Michi and have her report!"

"Yes, Mistress Jade!" Zelda nodded and set out, but not after grabbing a large bag of Jade's rare candy from the Volkswagen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

No one had seen Wufei sneak off to fix the nosebleed he got from seeing Duo and Heero kiss, which Wufei was glad for. He had been hurrying to the kitchen, but he ran into an obstacle before reaching it...

Or rather, two of them.

One of which was laughing rather oddly...

"Fuuhuuhuu!" came the laugh, "Fuuuuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuu!!"

The queerness of the laugh made Wufei cringe, but he began to shiver violently and the next utterance.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaayllooooooooooo..."

**__**

The HORROR.

Zechs's mystical blue fairy aura shone, and tinkling sounds echoed throughout the hall. Wufei shrieked and curled up into a fetal position on the floor, shaking, while the blonde-haired man continued to flutter and turn about.

"How many times have I told you to keep this guy off drugs?!" Wufei scolded Treize with a shaky voice. When Wufei finally looked up, his terror was confirmed.

"Fuuhuuhuu!"

Treize's fairy aura was in harmony with Zechs's, and the two men floated around the hall, twirling merrily.

"You crackheads!!" Wufei yelled, scooting against the wall.

"Eet ees I, Mr. Tweeitters! Giggly-fuu!" came Treize's quirky-perky chirp, and he fluttered over to Wufei, his shiny brownie [3] aura glittering and lighting the room.

"Und I, Meeeeilly-chan-DOO!!" Zechs came up from behind Wufei, who was currently in the middle of the hall again, backing away from the other floating Ozzie.

Screaming and ripping noises were heard, but one sound did not belong.

Michi giggled madly to herself, and watched the now naked Wufei's scrambling with unholy glee.

"Michi!" Zelda pulled Michi's arm, surprising her.

"Ack! ...Zelda! What're you doing here??" Michi asked with wide eyes.

"What're *you* doing here??"

Michi pointed to the activities going on in the hall from her vantage point on the balcony. She now saw mostly Treize, and some Zechs...

"Is Wufei still even down there?" Michi wondered aloud.

Zelda peered down at the three mirthing, and a kleenex box-shaped light went on. She opened the secret compartment, and held the bag of rare candy in her mouth, pulling out her collapsible camera with special zooming power.

Popping in two cartridges for taping, she attempted to laugh evilly.

Instead, she ended up getting out a cackle before her rare candy bag fell on what Michi thought was Zechs's head. Sure enough...

"Oooooooooowiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieee...!" came the crack-fairy's voice, and he inspected the bag for a moment before downing it whole, plastic and all.

"O.O! Oh NO! MY RARE CANDY!!" Zelda shrieked, and dropped her camera, which Michi caught, and started to put to good use.

Cackling on her own, she thought of what promotions she could have if one copy was given to Mistress Jade. She could always keep the other one... Heheheh...!

Zelda jumped down from the balcony [^^] and landed on Treize, smashing Zechs and crushing poor Wufei.

"You crack-fairy BASTARD!!!" she screeched, and began throttling the man until he had swirly eyes.

Michi giggled madly and continued to tape. Maybe she could get Zelda's job...

Zelda grew veins all over her head, but they promptly dissipated as Zechs's head began spinning on his neck [O.O;;!], and he let out another "hayllo".

He began to waddle-float like a zombie, and as she got off him, he chased after her. She ran the up stairs to Michi, whom upon realizing the severity of Zechs being so cracked-out, ran like hell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Bondage gang was already wrecking havoc all over.

Duo and Heero soon found themselves on the business end of a... ??

"What the hell *is* that?" Duo asked, twitching.

"DID YOUR MISTRESS SAY YOU COULD TALK??!?!?" Jade whacked Duo on the head with the thing, and he fell into Heero's arms.

The Noo Noo held its head, then sniffed its paws. Cringing, it wiped them on Duo's nose, causing the chestnut-hairded boy moan and cover his burning nose. The gaseous bear continued wiping until Duo began spasming like a fish out of water.

Heero growled warningly and held Duo closer, looking into the other boy's violet eyes [while trying to ignore the smell] with his piercing blue eyes.

"Duo..." he breathed.

No one noticed Michi and Zelda running and screaming, despite the fact that they were much louder than anything else at the moment, when all became silent. Ana and Bee sniffed, and their eyes watered at the touching scene. After many pleading looks and much bribing, Jade gave the order for the bondage clad army to stop. The tenderness of the yaoi scene was too touching for even her.

"Heero..." came Duo's weak voice, "I wanted to do so much... I wanted to live a fair life... All I've ever wanted was a night of passion and sweetness, filled with a man who made the heavens sparkle with his shininess... A man who could take my universe in the palm of his hand, and stop it mid-motion, to place a planet filled with light and love in it... I wanted..." Duo trailed off and coughed as it became harder to breathe.

"Don't speak of that!" Heero whispered.

Duo continued, "A man who cause the sun to see his light and then be shamed, who would cover my darkness with a thousand secret flames of his love... [4] And make the moon radiate with shimmering silver light... Or at least do the dough-boy..."

Duo coughed again, and clutched a fist to his chest.

"You can't speak that way!" his Spandexiness whispered again. " 'Tis a bad thing..."

Duo hacked again, and wheezed. "It's over for me, Highness... My life... 'Tis nil left..."

"NO! You can't, I haven't married you yet!!"

Duo suddenly snapped out of it.

"WHAT??"

Heero frowned, "Why else would I drag you out here, baka??? ...And weren't you just dying??"

"Oh yeah! Sorry... ^^;; AHEM! ... So you did love me after all, sire?" Duo asked, with his once again raspy voice.

"I've always loved you..." Heero said.

"And I, you, koi... Alas... *cough* ...It is my time for departure... Remember this..." Duo smiled weakly and his eyes shone with unshed tears. "Remember me..."

And Duo went limp in Heero's arms, eyes closing.

"No... NO! NOOOOO!"

A very small tear trailed down Heero's cheek, and fell to the ground.

Heero's eyes shone and he did the only thing he could think of...

Poking Duo's belly button, he giggled a "HooHOO!" and sniffed. [O.o;;??]

Suddenly, Duo's head popped back up. [O.o;;;?!?]

"You did the Dough Boy!!" Duo squealed girlishly, and he glomped onto Heero, seeming completely normal [as much as can be expected from Duo] now. "I LOVE YOU, MAN!!" he cried, and gave Heero the sloppiest kiss ever, seeming to get his to get his tongue everywhere *but* Heero's mouth.

Heero growled impatiently as Duo kept missing and decided that if you want something right, you do it yourself. And he did so.

That moment, Quatre emerged onto the scene with Friend Trowa, who was still wobbling his way about. Quatre, out of his PUNK form, smiled and hugged Trowa.

They soon were followed by the limping couple, Treize and Wufei. Zechs could still be found in the background, chasing two crazy, screaming girls.

Smiles were everywhere, and Heero held Duo to him, spinning around and giving the now cheering crowd a sign of victory.

Somewhere, a girl was cursing herself for not paying Jade that extra hundred grand.

Duo wrapped his arms around the sultan, and smiled a grin that Donny and Marie would envy. He kissed Heero again and smiled down to the end of the stage, where Father Maxwell and Hilde were grinning up at him.

His only words...

"Thank you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That hour, as the moon began to move close to the pinnacle of the cobalt sky, the two were finished with the ceremony, wed and happily mirthing in their room in the palace, satin sheets flying every which way. Just as they both found themselves teetering on the edge of their release, there were three knocks on the door...

And two voices to make them scream.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaayllooooooooooo..."

"Shut up, brother! NOW. HEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOO!! You promised to exorcise me!!"

"Heeeee maaareee Duuuu-oh!"

"Ooh, that BITCH really **busts my COOKIES**!"

And there was only one end.

~Owari~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ending Notes and Credits Roll... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

[1] She just fit this part... ^^ Let's hope she won't kill me... 

[2] Whoo... D I can't help some of the stuff in here. ^^;! 

[3] Not the food!! 

[4] This part of Duo's speech was taken from Renaissance's Scheherazade ballad. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Many thanks to the whole slew of you guys who beta'd! *glomps!!* 

Since I can't remember everyone [I lost track] who beta'd, let it be known that Steph, Katie, and Michi beta'd a lot. If you beta'd this story, let me know and I'll put you on here... 'Cuz I have a crappy memory right now. ^^;;;;!


End file.
